The Confession
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Tony thinks about his relationship with Carol and decides to tell her once and for all how he feels. A little smut ensues. Tony/Carol.


Title: The Confession

Rating: M

Summary: Tony thinks about his relationship with Carol and decides to tell her once and for all how he feels. A little smut ensues.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tony, Carol, or any of the blood and gore from Val McDermid's books.

Tony Hill sat behind his desk, thinking about a lot of things. He had been working with Carol to help her get over being raped, which was a long and hard process. Now she was back at work, but only as long as she continued to see him for help. She admitted that it felt good to talk to someone that she trusted and Tony was determined not to do anything to undermine that trust.

Of course he couldn't get over the feeling that she would back away if she found out how he felt for her. He loved her, more then he had ever loved anyone. Of course not a lot of women would get his brand of thinking or humor. She understood even if it had been a rocky beginning for both of them. Of course he knew that he would never know for sure how she felt if he didn't tell her how he felt.

God, sometimes it wasn't a good thing to be a shrink.

Of course sometimes it was and that's how he found himself standing in-front of her office, wondering how in hell he was going to tell her everything. He took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

"Enter," she called.

He took another deep breath and opened the door. Carol was busy looking over a report and automatically looked up when he appeared.

"Hello, Tony," Carol said, surprise in her voice.

"Hello," he said. "Is this a bad time?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "I just have this report to file and then we can talk."

He nodded and watched as she left the office. A few minutes later she returned and closed the door.

"I wasn't expecting to see you until this Friday," she told him.

"I know," Tony said. "But I wanted to talk to you about something and I'm sort of not use to this."

Carol grinned and Tony knew that this was going to be harder then he thought.

"So what is it?" she asked.

"Well this sort of requires me to talk about my feelings and I'm not use to it," he confessed. "I mean, I'm use to talking about other people's feelings, or easily figuring out how a serial killer mind works, but not this, this is different."

She gave him a strange look.

"Carol, I'm-."

He trailed off.

"You're leaving," she concluded. "You don't want to work with us anymore."

Tony stared at her and then shook his head.

"No, I want to continue to work with you," Tony told her. "It's just that I'm, I'm in love with you."

He closed his eyes, waiting for her to start yelling at him, telling him things that he knew she would regret once she calmed down.

"You are," she said.

He opened them and, looking at her, he nodded.

"I can't-."

"I'm sorry if I brought it up," he cut in. "I've just been attracted to you since our first case and after what happened I-."

"When I was raped," she cut in.

"Yes, I wanted to kill the man that did it, I mean I wanted to take a gun and shoot him right between the eyes, and that made me realize that I had feelings for you," Tony went on. "And then you've been coming to me to talk about it and I knew that my feelings ran a lot deeper."

He turned away, knowing that he had made a fool of himself.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked her voice soft.

He turned to face her and then nodded.

Carol stood there, looking at him. She couldn't believe that he had feelings for her. During the time that they had been working she must have been close to kissing him a dozen times but she always backed out. Now this man was confessing that he had feelings for her and here she was, doubting. She also knew that he would never force her to do anything that she didn't want to, she had seen that a number of times that he had helped people, especially children, get over what happened to them. But, God, that man made her feel giddy just walking through the front door.

"Well we could start slow," Carol told him, not wanting to admit that she had feelings for this man that had helped the police and her so many times.

He turned back to face her and she saw a glimmer of hope.

"So want to go out for dinner?" Tony asked.

"Sure, you pick the place," she told him.

He smiled at her and she returned it. For a few moments they just stood there, smiling, and then he bent down and kissed her. Part of his brain yelled at him for being so stupid, but the other just wanted to know how she tasted. He gave her a nice, slow, kiss so not to frighten her off and to his surprise she returned it, forcing his lips apart and diving her tongue in.

Soon the nice, slow, kiss became heated, like they had always wanted this but had been too scared to follow through. Tony wanted to break apart but Carol was urging him to continue. Finally they both had to come up for air and when they broke apart both were gasping.

"Oh god," he moaned.

He normally could say something about anything but the kiss broke through all his logical thought. He really didn't have anything to say.

"I think God is hearing," she told him and kissed him again.

The second round of kisses was followed by Tony lifting her shirt up and touching her bare skin. Her skin felt like heaven to him but his brain demanded that he tell her something. He decided to comply.

"If you don't want me to continue, let me know," he told her, his voice husky.

He didn't want to do anything that she didn't want him to do. She smiled at him and then walked over to the door, locking it and then making sure that no one could come in. She returned and started kissing him again.

Tony took that as a hint that she wanted him to continue. He slowly removed her shirt and waited for her to do something. He wanted to take it nice and slow so that she could tell him if she wanted him to do this. She gave him a nod and he tossed her shirt aside.

He trailed kisses down her neck, pouring all the love that he had for her into each of them. She moaned in delight and begged for him to continue. They only stopped when there was a hammering on the door.

"Carol, I need something from your office," came a harsh voice.

Both of them groaned and pulled apart.

"Coming," she called out and went to grab her shirt.

She hurried and buttoned herself up and then tugged in into her skirt. After making sure that Tony was proper she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Sorry about that," the man told her as he went to get a file that he needed.

"That's alright, I'm leaving anyway," Carol told him, winking at Tony.

"Me too," Tony said.

And both of them left.

In the parking lot she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. When she pulled away she placed her head against his shoulder.

"God, you drive me crazy," she told him. "And sometimes I wonder if that's a good thing."

"I'm never a good thing," Tony told her.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Tony, I love you and that's why I let you touch me," Carol told him. "You've helped me with what happened and that's what made me realize that I do love you. And then when you told me that you love me it was like this huge piece of my life had finally fallen into place."

She leaned forward and kissed him again, wrapping her leg around his waist, moving against him. He groaned in pleasure wanting nothing more then to get her back home and ravish her.

"I think we should get back home and finish this," she told him.

"Oh I think we can do that," Tony told her, giving her one last kiss.

As they left Tony felt that he had come home at last.

A/N: When I heard on the author's website that Tony and Carol were starting a budding romance I decided to do this story. I hope that everyone likes it.


End file.
